Hollowland
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: Hanataro must survive the Hollow apocolypse with three unlikely allies. Welcome to Hollowland. Its gonna be a bumpy ride. Zombieland crossover with bleach characters. Rated for language, minor drug usage and an obsession for twinkies. -Discontnued-
1. Prologue

Fanfic Title: Hollowland

Main Characters: Hanataro (Columbus), Grimmjow (Tallahasee), Isane (Wichita), Kiyone (Little Rock)

Universe: Bleach, Zombieland

* * *

><p>Chapter 0: Prologue<p>

Oh, Seireitei! I wish I could tell you this was still Seireitei. But I've come to realize you can have a country without people. And there are no people here.

No my friends, this is now the united districts of Hollowland.

It's amazing how quickly things can go from bad to total shit storm. And why am I alive while everyone around me has turned to meat? It's because of my list of rules.

Rule number one for surviving Hollowland: Cardio

When the virus struck, for obvious reasons, the first ones to go were the fatties

_Hollow attack scene: Hollow chasing, attacking, and killing Omaeda_

Poor Fat Bastard.

But as the infection spread and the chaos grew, it wasn't enough to be just fast on your feet. You had to get a gun and learn how to use it. Which leads me to my second rule, the Double Tap. I those moments when you're not sure the undead are really dead dead, don't get a stingey with your bullets. I mean, one more clean shot to the head.

_Hollow attack scene: Sung Sun shots Hollow in the chest and Hollow falls to the ground. Sung Sun kicks Hollow, and Hollow bites her leg. She screams, alerting more Hollows, and is devoured._

And this lady could have avoided becoming a human Happy Meal. Woulda, coulda, shoulda.

I wasn't long before zombies began to get clever. When you're at your most vulnerable, somehow they could just smell it

_Hollow attack scene: Kira on toilet, Hollow crawls under stall door and eat him._

Don't let them catch you with your pants down, Rule number three, Beware of Bathrooms

As zombies began to out number humans, well that's when you had to cut all emotional ties. If the girls in your neighborhood are now f**k*d up little monsters, well, maybe its time to stop driving carpool. You had to focus on your own survival, which leads to Rule number four. Pretty basic.

_Accident scene: Chizuru hits a stalled car with her own, as she is distracted by an Orihime Plushie. She crashes through the windshield, and scraps across the pavement, dying._

Fasten your seatbelts. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.


	2. Chase in the 11th

Fanfic Title: Hollowland

Main Characters: Hanataro, Grimmjow, Isane, Kiyone (I own nothing)

Universe: Bleach, Zombieland

Chapter 1: Chase in the 11th

That guy down there is me. I'm in the 11th division area, and it may look like hollows destroyed it but really that's just the 11th.

Its been two months since patient zero was infected via a failed experiment of the 12th division.

Just two months and might be the last non-cannibal freak in the Seireitei.

I may seem like an unlikely survivor with all my phobias, lack of confidence and irritable bowel syndrome, but I had the advantage of not really having any friends or any close family.

I survive because I play it safe and follow the rules.

My rules.

_Chase Scene: Hanataro walks towards a restroom. Seeing blood on the handle at the last moment, he takes a step back and draws his Shotgun. A Hollow bursts through the door, startling Hanataro and he fires his gun, but misses. He turns to and run in the direction of the vechile he appears to have previously used, the Hollow hot on his trail. As he approachs the vechile, another Hollow runs forward, blocking his path. Hanataro fires and injurys this one, but it joins the chase. The two Hollows chase him as he circles the division on foot, but when he gets back to his vechile, he drops his keys, and has to do another lap around the division, the Hollows in hot pursuit. He gets back to the vechile and grabs his keys only to find that the doors of the vechile are unlocked. He hops in and locks the doors, buckles up for safety, starts the engine, and begins driving before the Hollows have a chance to damage the vechile. Now almost out of the division he looks behind him and finds that there is a Hollow in the backseat. Fending of for a few moments, he chases the vechile sending the Hollow through the windsheild. However, the Hollow survives and begins to make its way back through the hole it made to get at Hanataro. Cursing, he turns on the windsheild wipers, and he works to reload his Shotgun, having already used the shells he had in it earlier. He shoots the Hollow in the face, then gets out of the vechile and shoots it again for good measure. He then sinks to the ground and wets himself, having failed to use the restroom earlier._

On the bright side, I found a place to go number two.


	3. AN

Author's Note

To my viewers,

Due to a loss of interest in some of my story, I am hereby discontinuing _Hollowland_ and _L. E. Conway's Bleach Drabbles_. Should anyone wish to adopt these two stories, simply message me and I will transfer any ideas I had originally planned for the stories, to the new writer. My other seven stories are NOT up for adoption, though _The Tale of Lier Rain_ still is. Also, I have at least seven other stories in the works, so be sure to watch for updates on my profile. Until Later.

-L. E. Conway


End file.
